Adventures In Babysitting
by spikescrypt
Summary: Ron and Hermione are spending the night alone so it's up to Harry, Fred, and George to babysit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though how amazing would that be?**

**Adventures In Babysitting**

**By spikescrypt**

"Now you have the number where we are staying, if there's any problem don't hesitate to call."

"Hermione come on!"

"One second Ronald! Don't let him stay up too late and don't give him sweets before bedtime or he will be up half the night."

"We can handle looking after our own nephew Hermione don't worry," George tried to reassure her.

"Yeah don't you trust us to keep an eye on him?" Fred chimed in.

"Yes, and I trust Harry to keep an eye on you two," Hermione nodded at Harry who was coloring pictures of dragons with her seven year old son.

Fred clutched his heart dramatically. "I'm wounded, I really am to think you don't trust us with our own nephew."

"Just don't pull any funny business, if my son gets turned into a canary tonight I will personally perform every nasty hex I know on you two."

The twins gulped simultaneously and Hermione knew they would obey; even they weren't reckless enough to endure the wrath of Hermione Granger-Weasley.

"Hermione come on let's go!" Ron called for the second time where he stood waiting impatiently by the door for his wife.

"I'm coming Ron, honestly just let me say goodbye to Jacob."

Kissing her son on top of his thick batch of red curls Hermione felt her eyes start to tear up. This was the first time that Jacob would be staying overnight without her and Ron and she knew that she would miss him terribly.

"Now be a good boy for your uncle's and be sure to listen to what uncle Harry says." She still wasn't sure about Fred and George's babysitting skills, but she knew that Harry would never leave her son astray.

"Okay mummy," Jacob agreed and kissed his mum on her nose.

Before she could start tearing up again Ron came to pull his wife away. "All right let's get a move on."

"Seems like you're in an awfully big hurry Ron," Fred remarked.

"It sure does seem that way brother of mine," George agreed. "In fact you seem downright fervent to be alone in the hotel with your wife."

"Pray tell what have you got planned that you are in such a rush to perform?" Fred teased.

Ron's face was beet red, as was his wife's but he ignored his brothers and turned to face his son. "See you tomorrow sport," he tussled his son's hair affectionately.

"Bye daddy," Jacob said to engrossed in his coloring to face his dad.

Ron chuckled and grabbed Hermione's hand pulling her out the door. The twins rolled their eyes as they heard Hermione arguing that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Your mom's wound to tight," George muttered to Jacob.

"Yeah maybe a night of shagging will do her good." Fred laughed.

"Shush! Watch your language in front of Jake," Harry reprimanded.

"Harry my boy the role of authority figure does not suit you, we remember only to well the kind of mischief you got into back at Hogwarts."

"To right Fred, and more recently we know the kind of mischief you got into with our dear sister."

Harry flushed red but didn't comment, they might tease him mercilessly but he knew that they couldn't be happier he had married Ginny.

He turned to Jacob instead who was still busy coloring. "So Jake, have any idea what you want to do?"

In fact Jake did have an idea, one that his mum was sure to disapprove of. "I want to go flying!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Harry looked unsure "I dunno mate, maybe we should do something else."

"Oh please uncle Harry? Dad told me about how you were the youngest seeker of your generation, I want to be just like you."

Harry blushed at the compliment and Fred and George could see that he only needed a small nudge to give in.

"Come on Potter, didn't you hear the kid? He wants to be just like his dear uncle Harry. You can't let him down can you?"

"Well all right, I guess we can go fly if that's what you want to do."

"Hurray!" Jacob cheered excitedly and rushed to the closet to get his father's broom.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours of flying, the four of them went back inside tired and hungry. Jacob was a natural flier and he could have spent the rest of the night out there if his uncle's hadn't said it was time to go in. Harry heated up the dinner that Hermione had made for them and they all tucked in gratefully.

As day faded into night Harry Potter enjoyed the time he was spending with his nephew more and more. After dinner he had spent the time recounting to Jacob his years at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. He told him about how terrified the trio was stumbling upon the three-headed dog Fluffy. How Ron had been jealous when an internationally famous Quidditch star had started fancying Hermione. Jacob found that story particularly funny and giggled the whole way through proclaiming that his dad was being silly. Harry had laughed and said that was what Hermione had thought too.

Tucking Jacob in for the night Harry thought that perhaps he was ready for a child of his very own. When he returned home to his wife tomorrow he would have to ask her what she thought about that idea. In any case, even if they weren't ready to conceive yet it would certainly be fun to practice trying.

Harry turned Jacob's nightlight on and went downstairs to join the twins who were listening to a Quidditch game on the wireless. After, a while they heard little feet shuffling down the stairs and turned to see Jacob in his pajamas carrying his stuffed Hungarian Horntail.

"Something wrong little man?" George asked.

"I want to call mummy and daddy and say goodnight."

The twins looked at Harry uncertainly, it was clear that they weren't sure if that was something that they could get hexed by Hermione for.

Harry looked at the telephone on the kitchen table; Hermione made sure that her house had one so that she could get in touch easier with her muggle parents.

"Well she did say that we could call for anything," Harry reminded the twins.

After consenting, Harry dialed the number and got connected to Ron and Hermione's room. He gave the phone to Jacob and let him speak to his parents. Unfortunately, Jacob proceeded to tell his mum how his uncle's had taken him flying. The three men groaned in the background, they clearly had forgotten to tell the child not to mention this bit of information. When Jacob was done talking he handed the phone back to Harry and went back upstairs to his bedroom.

Harry clutched the phone nervously he didn't fancy being yelled at right now. "Hello?"

"Hello Harry." Harry cursed inwardly as he heard Hermione's voice. Ron wouldn't have cared about their little flying exploration.

"Hey Hermione, I hope you don't mind us calling but Jake really wanted to say goodnight."

"Don't be silly, of course I don't mind. Now what's this I hear about you taking him flying?"

Harry groaned he knew this would be coming. Why did he listen to Fred and George?

"I'm sorry, Jake really wanted to and we were really careful with him and…"

Harry stopped as he heard a moan.

"Hermione are you there?"

"Yes sorry, I'm here listen we'll just talk about this tomorrow all right." There was another raspy moan.

"Um yeah sure, listen is everything all right because…"

He was disconnected. Putting the phone back in its holster Harry turned to the twins who were looking at him curiously.

"She hung up on me," he told them. "She actually hung up on me."

"When we were talking I got the feeling that… bloody hell I think they were shagging!"

Horrified, he stood up and waved his hands about dramatically "They were actually shagging while speaking to me."

Fred cleared his throat and grinned wickedly. "Well Hermione is an excellent multitasker."


End file.
